basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pittsburgh Panthers (Women)
Pittsburgh Panthers women's basketball is the NCAA Division I intercollegiate women's basketball program of the University of Pittsburgh, often referred to as "Pitt", located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The Pitt women's basketball team competes in the Big East Conference and plays their home games in the Petersen Events Center. The university first sponsored women's basketball on the varsity level in 1914 and have appeared in five straight national post-season tournaments. The head coach of the Panthers since 2003 is Agnus Berenato. History Women's intercollegiate varsity basketball at the University of Pittsburgh began during the 1914-1915 The Owl, 1916, University of Pittsburgh, pg. 314 season and found early success until 1926-1927 after which it was disbanded in favor of intermural sports programs. Varsity basketball for women was reinstated during the 1970-1971 season. Although participants were awarded varsity letters and competed intercollegiately, the program wasn't taken over by the Athletic Department until the 1974-1975 season. During the 1970s, the team earned several EAIAW regional tournament appearances. Pitt began competing in the Big East Conference in 1982, and the Panthers won the Big East regular season championship in 1984. Pitt appeared in women's national invitational tournaments in 1981, 1994, 2000 and 2006 before earning its first ever NCAA tournament appearance in 2007, where they advanced to the second round before losing to eventual national champion Tennessee. The Panthers then advanced to the Sweet Sixteen in 2008 and 2009,2006-07 Pitt Women's Basketball Media Guide, University of Pittsburgh and made their fifth straight post-season tournament appearance in the WNIT in 2010. Postseason NCAA (3): 2007, 2008, 2009 Pitt reached the "Sweet Sixteen" in 2008 and 2009. WNIT (5): 1981, 1994, 2000, 2006, 2010 Pitt was the NWIT Consolation Winner in 1981 (5th Place), won the NWIT Third Place game in 1994, and reached the WNIT "Final Four" in 2006. EAIAW regional championship tournaments (6): 1976, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1981 Honors All Americans *Jennifer Bruce, 1984-85 WBCA All-District All-American *Lorri Johnson, 1990-91 WBCA All-District All-American *Jonna Huemrich, 1993-94 Honorable Mention All-American *Marcedes Walker, 2006-07 WBCA District I All-American *Marcedes Walker, 2007-08 WBCA District I All-American *Shavonte Zellous, 2008-09 AP Third Team All-American and WBCA Region I All-American Conference Honors *Jennifer Bruce won Big East Player of the Year in 1984 *Judy Saurer won Big East Coach of the Year in 1984 *Jonna Huemrich won Big East Rookie of the Year in 1991 *Traci Waites won Big East Coach of the Year in 2000 *Shavonte Zellous won Big East Most Improved Player in 2007 Points club 17 total Panther players have achieved the 1,000 points club with two scoring over 2,000 points. *Winn played at Georgia Tech from 2002-04 prior to transferring to Pitt. She scored 812 of her 1,028 career points at Pitt. PPG = points per game WNBA The following former Pitt basketball players have or are currently playing in the WNBA. * Laine Selwyn, Indiana Fever, 2008 * Marcedes Walker, Houston Comets, 2008 * Shavonte Zellous, Detroit Shock, 2009–present Draft The following players were selected in the WNBA draft. *2009 Shavonte Zellous, 1st round, 11th pick, Detroit Shock Season by Season Year Wins Losses Coach Highest Ranking Conference Tournament National Tournament 2010-11 14 17 Agnus Berenato NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Lost to Marquette 61-65 2009-10 16 15 Agnus Berenato #15 BIG EAST First Round Lost to Louisville 71-79 WNIT First Round Lost to Toledo 58-70 2008-09 25 8 Agnus Berenato #14 BIG EAST SEMIFINAL Beat DePaul 62-59 Lost to Louisville 63-69 NCAA #4 seed Beat Montana 64-35 Beat Gonzaga 65-60 Lost to Oklahoma 70-59 2007-08 24 10 Agnus Berenato #21 BIG EAST SEMIFINAL Beat Villanova 69-63 Beat Notre Dame 64-53 Lost to UConn 47-74 NCAA SWEET SIXTEEN Beat Wyoming 63-58 Beat Baylor 67-59 Lost to Stanford 72-53 2006-07 24 9 Agnus Berenato #21 BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Cincinnati 76-71 Lost to Marquette 51-61 NCAA SECOND ROUND Beat James Madison 71-61 Lost to Tennessee 54-68 2005-06 22 11 Agnus Berenato NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Cincinnati 77-62 Lost to DePaul 46-69 WNIT SEMIFINALS Beat Delaware 64-57 Beat Mississippi 85-67 Beat Virginia 68-58 Lost at Marquette 64-77 2004-05 13 15 Agnus Berenato NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to West Virginia 68-77 2003-04 6 20 Agnus Berenato NR 2002-03 12 16 Traci Waites NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Notre Dame 65-73 2001-02 8 19 Traci Waites NR 2000-01 9 18 Traci Waites NR 1999-00 16 13 Traci Waites NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to St. John's 62-75 WNIT Lost to Cincinnati 60-76 1998-99 8 19 Traci Waites NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Georgetown 52-70 1997-98 6 21 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 51-56 1996-97 8 22 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Miami 50-64 1995-96 6 24 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SEMIFINALS Beat Miami 52-49 Beat Villanova 59-57 Lost to Connecticut 51-83 1994-95 17 11 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat St. John's 73-67 Lost to Connecticut 63-95 1993-94 21 10 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Miami 70-60 Lost to Seton Hall 54-66 NWIT THIRD PLACE Beat Gonzaga 89-77(OT) Lost to Oklahoma 77-86 Beat Tulane 71-66 1992-93 15 12 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Villanova 59-74 1991-92 11 18 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Boston College 70-59 Lost to Connecticut 50-86 1990-91 16 13 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Boston College 82-78 Lost to Providence 92-107 1989-90 15 14 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Seton Hall 84-77 Lost to Providence 88-89 1988-89 11 17 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Georgetown 57-61 1987-88 14 15 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat Villanova 54-51 Lost to St. John's 93-73 1986-87 7 21 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Seton Hall 77-64 1985-86 11 16 Kirk Bruce NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Syracuse 57-58 1984-85 16 12 Judy Saurer NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Syracuse 55-56 1983-84 16 12 Judy Saurer BIG EAST REGULAR SEASON CHAMPIONS NR BIG EAST SECOND ROUND Beat UConn 60-57 Lost to Seton Hall 80-68 1982-83 17 11 Judy Saurer NR BIG EAST FIRST ROUND Lost to Georgetown 61-60 1981-82 14 14 Judy Saurer NR 1980-81 22 7 Judy Saurer NR Regional Tournament Lost to Rutgers 80-91 NWIT CONSOLATION WINNER (5th Place) Lost to Georgia 69-100 Beat Baylor 101-81 Beat Tennessee Tech 93-91 1979-80 21 11 Jean Balthaser #19 EAIAW Regional Championships Lost to Penn State 61-89 1978-79 12 17 Jean Balthaser NR EAIAW Regional Championships Lost to Cheney State 46-62 1977-78 14 14 Jean Balthaser NR EAIAW Regional Championships Lost to Immaculata 71-93 Beat Penn State 80-79 1976-77 19 8 Pat Wallace NR EAIAW Regional Championships Beat Lock Haven 77-55 Lost to St. Joseph's (PA) 64-101 1975-76 16 8 Pat Wallace EAIAW Regional Championships Lost to Cheney State 50-62 Beat Kean 109-72 Beat East Strousburg 64-55 Beat Penn State 68-60 1974-75 10 6 Jean Condo NR 1973-74 ? ? Sandra Bullman ? unknown results 1972-73 ? ? Sandra Bullman ? unknown results 1971-72 4 2 Sandra Bullman 1970-71 9 2 Sandra Bullman individual game results unknown 1926-27 4 2 Margaret A. McClenahan not including win over Alumnae 1925-26 2 ? Margaret A. McClenahan 7 game season, incomplete records 1924-25 9 0 Margaret A. McClenahan not including win over Alumnae 1923-24 8 1 Margaret A. McClenahan not including win over Alumnae 2 wins over Temple found only in Temple's media guide 1922-23 6 3-1 Margaret A. McClenahan one tie, not including win over Freshman 1921-22 6 1 Margaret A. McClenahan incomplete records 1920-21 9 0 A. Lemon Arnold 3 game results unknown 1919-20 8 0 H. H. Provin one win by forfeit 1918-19 8 0 H. H. Provin not including win over Alumnae 1917-18 9 1 H. H. Provin 1916-17 6 0 H. H. Provin 1915-16 7 0 H. H. Provin 1914-15 ? 1 H. H. Provin incomplete records, reported all wins but 1 loss References External links *Pitt Women's Basketball homepage *Pitt Women's Basketball on Twitter Category:Women's teams